


Make me yours, Argentum

by CyanideCherub



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCherub/pseuds/CyanideCherub
Summary: My first time publishing some smut!Set after the boys get back from the Vesperpool with Aranea. Impulsive bathroom sex between Prompto and my OC in a moment of relief and panic after his safe return. Let me know what you think!





	Make me yours, Argentum

**Author's Note:**

> Two of the characters are my own, Obsidian and Darien. They're part of the FFXV story I've been writing for ages and this is just the result of wanting to test myself in between writing it. It's really fun to write different kinds of smutty encounters.

The door slammed wide open. “They're here! They're back!” Iris was squealing in excitement, stamping her feet in joy. “I can see the Regalia at the bottom of the hill. Obsidian, c'mon!” She beckoned her frantically.

 

“I'll be downstairs in a minute Iris, is your brother with them?”

 

Her excitement died down. “No, nothing from Gladio.... But I'm sure he'll be back soon!” She forced a smile on her face and swayed the pleats of her skirt. “C'mon, I'm sure Prom will want to see you first.”

 

Iris ran away and down the stairs before Obsidian could rescind her girlish comment. She turned to Darien who had a complacent grin on his face. “What's with that look?”

 

“Oh nothing.” He replied with an airy smirk. “Go on, I can see your dying to go. I'll be fine.”

 

She pouted and punched him in the arm. “I don't like your tone, mister.”

 

Darien fluttered his eyes and hunched up his bare shoulder suggestively. “What tone? I'm merely saying go ride him like a Chocobo and get that magic of yours under control. You've been pining like a lovelorn school girl for two weeks. It's overpowering.”

 

She heard a squeal from downstairs as the door creaked open. Obsidian stood up and pointed a finger at her charge. “You are full of it and we will talk later, but get some sleep.”

 

He gave her a half-baked salute and thickened his country accent. “Yes ma'am, just try to keep your rocking to minimum decibel.”

 

“Jerk.” She muttered as turned away from him, his laughter carrying under the door as she clicked it behind her.

 

Obsidian made her way through the corridor and to the staircase. The ground floor below her was bustling with noise and bodies. She could see Iris and Talcott were fussing over the boys through the gaps in the banister. They were asking a million and one questions, the excitement glowing on their faces. Iris kept putting a hand on Noctis's forearm, like she didn't quite believe he'd come back from the Vesperpool. He looked at her with as much fondness as his tired face could muster and allowed himself to be pulled around the kitchen by her as she ushered him into one of the tired wooden seats.

 

Obsidian made her way to the group without being noticed, heart pounding, overwhelming feelings of need and longing itching under her skin. Prompto looked tired. His face was puffy and red from lack of sleep, the dark circles under his eyes looked more purple than usual and made him look like he was wearing eyeliner. His hair was flat, matte and stuck against the side of his head bar one sticky-up strand that always refused to do what it was told. For the first time ever a layer of scruff covered his chin, he rubbed at it absently, obtusely aware of it's presence and it's itchiness.

 

She was so happy to see him alive and in mostly one piece.

 

He looked at her and smiled. Prompto dropped his backpack and opened his arms. Obsidian choked back a whimper and dashed to him, leaping into the air, wrapping her legs over his hips and arms round his neck. He stumbled back as he took her weight and she buried her head into the crook of his neck taking in his musty scent.

 

“Hi.” He said with a laugh, curling his hands around her back and one of her thighs respectively. “Didya miss me?”

 

She shuddered. “You've been gone for almost a week without a word.”

 

Prompto nuzzled her ear. “Sorry, not much signal underground.”

 

Her chest heaved against his. “You could have died.”

 

“But I didn't...”

 

“No but you could have.” She pulled back to look at his face, and pouted ready to tell him off for the platitude of bruises and marks that covered his forearms.

 

A voice cut into their moment. “I'm not dead, either, in case you were wondering.” They both snapped their heads to see Noctis calling them from across the table, hands cupped, amplifying his voice.

 

Prompto put Obsidian down and cleared his throat in embarrassment. She glided across to the Crown Prince, ruffled his already messy and wiry hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I'm glad to see you in one piece, Noct. You too, Ignis, you want in on this?”

 

The advisor, piqued up from his conversation with Monica, coffee mug already in his hands. “Thanks for the offer but I'm quite content over here, but please carry on.”

 

“Iris?” She asked beckoning the flushed noble over, who protested weakly. She grabbed the young girl, taking her hands lightly. She put one against his back and one his collarbone. Obsidian gave them both a squeeze and stepped back as Noctis's head lolled to one side against Iris's stomach.

 

“Just stand there a sec, Iris. I'm gonna close my eyes.” Obsidian saw her stiffen up at contact and then relaxed into it as she realised she was happy to have him back. Noctis huffed slightly as he got comfy and talked behind closed eyes. “No sign from that mountain of a brother?”

 

Iris's fingers trailed lazily along his shoulder blades. “No- no, not yet....”

 

Obsidian turned her attentions back to Prompto who had Talcott wrapping his tiny arms around his waist. “I've been practising, Prompto! I've taken so many photo's, c-can can I show you?!”

 

He ruffled his head and gave the excitable boy a patient smile. “Of course you can, buddy. I'm just going to get a bath first and then you can show me your amazing photo's during dinner, okay?”

 

His eyes widened and he stamped his feet in excitement, copying Iris's earlier joy. “Is that okay with Miss Obsidian?” She nodded. Talcott put hand in front of his mouth and urged Prompto down to his height. “She's missed you a lot. She's been super sad while you've been gone. Maybe you could give her some flowers to cheer her up?”

 

He tried to whisper, but she still heard and quite bashful at over hearing his sentimental conversation. Prompto thanked Talcott who then skipped off to join Iris in hugging Noctis. Noctis opened his eyes and picked up Talcott, putting him on his lap.

 

They were alone again, in their own sphere, removed from the world.

 

“I probably look really gross.” Prompto grimaced under her duress.

 

“You look like you need a bath and some good food. Since Monica in charge of the kitchen, I can help with the bath?” She lifted her lip, lacing it with insinuation.

 

His face flushed. “Y-yeah. That would be great.”

 

“Great.” She mimicked with a wicked smile.

 

* * *

 

 

First she let him kick off his boots and socks as she locked the door behind her. Next she allowed him to take of his dirty and mud caked shirt, back facing her as she flung hers to floor. The last thing she tolerated was the slow unbuckling of his belt, teasing and methodical before her body could take no more and she spun him by the hand, pinning him to the wall.

 

He gasped at her urgency. Whimpered as her cool skin sizzled against his. Yearned as her lust infected him, eyeing her as greedily as she did him.

 

“You could have waited until I at least got in the tub.” He taunted as her teeth and tongue flitted down his neck.

 

She responded by unhooking her bra and throwing it to join her tank top. “I really can't.” She pressed her breasts firmly against his torso, yanking the air from his lungs along with the sarcastic response he had lined up. She snapped his hands to her flesh, demanding his touch by way of apology. “I _need_ you.”

 

He uttered a curse under his fluttering breath. Prompto's eye caught the magic flash in hers. Icy blues danced and coalesced in her irises. A cold rush of air tingled against his skin causing his muscles to contract. Pushing aside the fact he definitely stunk, was most likely covered in a bird blood, miasma and gods know what he attuned to her wish. Prompto kissed her like a man possessed, tugging, biting and nibbling. Her desire fuelled him. He was wanted. She needed him.

 

He hoisted her up with ease, flipping their positions pressing her against the cold wooden panels with his hips and his will alone. She moaned as his mouth teased her nipples. Wriggling as sensations burst through her, arching into him, filling his mouth with her. Obsidian pushed her feet together, needing the feeling of his body against her. The building heat between her thighs was driving her crazy, it was alien, it conflicted her. She was cold, she was ice. He made her melt.

 

She fiddled with the metal button on her jeans with a futile intent, her mind just couldn't focus. All it wanted was him and she couldn't regain control long enough to take off her own clothes.

 

“Un – ahhh. Undress me.” She begged amongst his fiery affections. He was generous and eager with his touches and completely caught up in it. She grew mildly frustrated. “P-prom. Mhmm – Undress me. Anndd – ahhh. Fuck. Me.”

 

He stopped, his violet eyes met hers. Prompto unclasped his teeth to reveal red flashes on her speckled skin. His heart beat faster than hers. His pulse throbbed inside her thighs. Prompto caught himself, sweat beading down his head. “W-what did you say?”

 

Obsidian hid behind her hair for a moment, willing herself to be sexy. Remembering the past two weeks, the teasing texts he'd sent her. Sultry selfies. Digital promises he would make real the second he'd return. It had her flustered at first, then it just aroused her. Leaving her in bed at night with a library of fantasies and her own hand.

 

She pulled him into an intoxicating kiss, growling through his bottom lip as she yanked it. “Take off my clothes and make me yours, Argentum.”

 

In a dizzy moment she was naked, and perched on the side of cast-iron tub with her legs wide open.

 

He looked at her with a wild hunger, his freckle dusted cheeks a vibrant shade of pink that closely matched his lips. Prompto took off his leather gloves, peeling them away from his palms and sliding them away from his long fingers in a way that forced her to curl her toes. He his bare hands ran simultaneous from her toes, along her calves and up her thighs, anchoring them to meat of her hips. She could see that barcode on his wrist, she wanted to place her lips on it and kiss him until he saw it and only thought of her.

 

“Sixes you're gorgeous.” He uttered as he placed a row of kisses along her stomach and hips.

 

Each kiss he drew on her skin made her body tense, her mind wander and her sex pulse. He'd barely touched her and she was soaked through, he could slid into her now and she would lose her mind. “What are you doing, Prom?” She just about managed through her strained moans.

 

He left feather touches up her spine and a trail of fire from her collarbone to her navel. His hands pushed the insides of her thighs apart, he played with the flesh and he licked his lips eagerly. Prompto lifted heavy angular eyes and batted those long lashes. “Making you mine.” He whispered, raspy and ready.

 

The first touch was explosive. Had his hands not been keeping her steady she would have fallen. She could hear the smack of his lips against her labia, feel the burning heat of his tongue setting her nerves alight. His delight purred through her and he held on tighter to counter her wriggling. Prompto licked her clit, stoking a fire in her core, fuelling the flames with each steady rotation. She saw white. A flash of pleasure so intense, it was hard not to pass out on the spot. Obsidian hummed his name on loop, bringing one hand to his bobbing head to steady herself and try and control some of his ecstatic movements.

 

His tongue breeched her, the scruff of his chin bristled against her and she cursed in her mother's tongue. “Astrals, yes! Right there!” Prompto removed one hand and slid the other to base of her spine. He pulled away from her, his warm breathe tingled against her aching hole. Pupils dilated, lips darting along his mouth to catch her taste. “D-dont stop.” She practically begged.

 

He nipped the inside of her thigh close to her labia. “Babe, I've barely even started.” There was a devilish smile framing his angelic face and he returned to work. He slid two fingers in her with so much ease he surprised himself. She met him with her hips at the deepest part, shaking as pleasure overwhelmed every inch of her. Prompto pulled his fingers against the top of her wall, dragging out the sensations as his tongue worked in unison on her clit. The pleasure bordered pain, bordered discomfort, bordered euphoria. It was slow, deliberate. Every change in pressure, twist and lick made her primal. All she could do was respond, any chance of reaction died as he added another finger. He quickened the pace, moving so quick she saw galaxies behind her eyes.

 

She yanked at his hair like a rein. Squeezing as she prayed to any god willing to listen. The sounds coming from him were debauched. Messy, slurping, greedy and fucking delightful to hear. The pleasure coiled, like a tight knot, a flash of heat. Fuck. She was going to come and she wasn't sure she could keep it quiet.

“I- I- I-” She couldn't get the words out, but he understood the sentiment. He redoubled his efforts. Suckled harder. Moved faster. Her orgasm hit her so fast her legs stopped supporting her. He rode it out, licking with each tremor, gulping and swallowing her spend. Obsidian bit her lip to keep her orgasm from being heard in Altissia. Her chest rose and fell like she'd just run a marathon, not been eaten out by the worlds cutest royal retainer. Her sex buzzed with energy, electric, charged and ready to go again. She moved back on to the lip of the tub, her over-stimulated parts short-circuiting at his insistence.

 

Prompto moved back, wiped his hand on his mouth and took big gulping breathes. “You okay?”

 

She didn't trust her voice, she bit the back of her forearm to distract her brain from the way her body felt.

 

He smirked, clearly enjoying her reaction but also the act itself. “Good, I'm definitely doing that one again. That felt incredible, you're incredible.” He kissed her lips, she could taste and smell herself on him. It was strange, but arousing, she supposed she could add face riding and tasting herself to her ever expanding kink list.

 

Obsidian rose to her feet, continuing to kiss him in the progress. She turned on the taps and the water began to gush out, helped along by her magic. As the water filled she finally undressed him, forgetting entirely to take her time with it. He stood before her naked for the first time. Promtpo ran his hands through his head nervously.

 

She loved the freckles and moles dotted about his lean frame. She adored those faint stretch marks that adorned his stomach and the tops of his thighs. She loved the gingery-blonde hair that ran from his belly-button to his pelvis and the few hairs that graced his chest. She just loved him.

 

“You're looking at me weird.” He said after a quiet moment.

 

“I'm just deciding which part of you I'm going to devour first.” She stated nonchalantly and then noticed his nervous face. “Don't worry, Prom. You look incredible.” He laughed, unsure what to make of her mirrored compliment.

 

She pressed her body to his, simply noting the way his flesh felt against hers. How much he warmed her cool skin. His cock bobbed between her thighs and by the gods that alone felt amazing, but she needed more, she needed all of him and she was going to have it. Obsidian stepped back, and urged him into the tub. Once he'd submerged himself and wiped away some of the grime and most of her come from his face she joined him, resting on her knees between his.

 

“Alright, your turn.” She pushed her hair out of her face and readied herself, it had been such a long time since she'd done anything remotely as intimate as this. Obsidian flattened her body against his, her wet skin gliding along his. This alone caused him to let out a low hum of approval. His pleasure almost sing-songy.

 

“You don't have to do anything you know.”

 

She responded by grazing her teeth and her tongue the length of his milky collarbone, making a point to close any gaps between their flesh.

 

His hands curled around the lip of the tub, eyes squeezed tight as his senses tried to process what she was doing to him. Excited kisses littered with devilish nibbles, the bite with just enough pain to be pleasurable. Soft skin and ample curves enveloped him, like wrapping himself in the world's most expensive satin. It was almost overstimulating to his tired body that had spent the past two weeks on cold hard grounds and in polyester sleeping bags.

 

Obsidian mirrored his exuberance, his desire. She wanted to touch and taste every part of him, his responses to her affections were raw and vulnerable, they turned her on. Made her act on instinct. She glided over his length with her tongue, head half-way under water. He let out a strained cry, tugging the hair from his scalp as his body jerked. Salty. Musky. She took the base of his cock in her hand as she opened her lips as far as they could go. Slowly, teasing, she lowered her mouth over the tip. Flattening her tongue against his flesh.

 

“Sixes. Fuck.” There was a coil in his voice, a restraint. Oh the noises he would make if they were completely alone.

 

She increased her pace, water sloshing around her. Hand pumping in rhythm to her mouth. Her spare hand roamed his body, scoring, nipping pulling, layering sensation upon sensation. Obsidian's mouth went down further, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She scrunched her nose as she adjusted to the feeling and then began to move again, his tip grazing the roof of her mouth.

 

He was trying to focus on her, the bobbing of her head, the greedy noises her mouth made around his aroused member. It impossible to focus on just one thing when she was before him like this. He needed something else. Prompto, urged her head back, bringing her back to her knees. He kissed her an arousing concoction of each other.

 

“Obi – I need you.” His voice was hoarse and ragged, burning with a lust that devoured him. She gave her consent with an enthusiastic nod and turning away from him, bracing herself against the edge of the basin. In an instant he was flush against her, hands coursing her wet body, mouth greedily kissing between her shoulders. Prompto shuddered as his cock rested between her warm thighs. “Are you ready?”

 

She arched herself into him, angling her hips towards him. “I've been ready since you sent that photo from the rest stop near the ranch.”

 

His laughter buried under her skin. “I couldn't stop thinking about you.” His hands steadied her hips. He then took one and guided himself to her entrance, rubbing the tip against her sensitive flesh. “I've wanted to do this again since I left.”

 

Her body was shaking with excitement and need. His touch, his words, he had her. “Please...” She turned her head to look at him and caught only his sharp smile. In an instant he was gliding inside of her, connecting them in such a way she had never experienced with anyone else. He stilled for a moment, sliding a hand under her breastbone, revelling in the way she felt around him. Lost in how she wriggled to his touch, bending into him, determined to be touching at every conceivable point. The water sloshed at his thighs as he moved, slowly, in waves. Mimicking his thrusts. Prompto desperately tried to keep a slow rhythm but in his eagerness to touch her and his inexperience he found himself picking up pace. Hearts beating fast. Exploring her beautiful skin as his hips smacked against her arse. Knees aching and joints complaining for the awkward nature of their encounter. But he needed this and moreover he needed her.

 

She was almost winded by his love-making. He was fire to her and he melted her from the inside out. Obsidian could focus on the way he felt against her, and how fast and needy his hands were grasping against the flesh of her body. That heat was building in her again, explosive and uncontrollable. It spiked as one of his hands found home at her pussy, rubbing her clit to climax her as quickly as he was . It was almost as though their pleasure merged into one, hard to decipher where the pleasure for one began and the other ended.

 

“Obi I'm -” He rasped against gritted teeth.

 

“Don't stop!” She begged. “Don't pull out.”

 

It would be a reward to both of them, to finish connected in pure ecstasy, clinging to one another as their love-making would turn to bliss. Prompto buried his head in the crook of her neck, chin hooked over her shoulder to keep himself rooted. The sounds of his fragmented moans in her ears was her undoing. She came before him, caught in a reverie of stimulation. His body against her, and in her. His fingers rubbing her most sensitive place and his voice dancing in her ears, flooded with delight. She breathed his name as quietly as she could manage and shook as her orgasm rocked over her again. She swatted his fingers away, over-stimulated and focused on his own end, though it didn't take long.

 

Her orgasm and her reaction to him, jettisoned Prompto along. Her walls tightening around him, pulsing and pushing made him gasp. With a few short thrusts her followed her in that delightful end. He all but collapsed on top of her, calling her name as his seed filled her. He clung to her and gifted her a kiss on her shoulder. He battled with his own body and after a long moment he slid out and rested against the back of the tub. Prompto grabbed her waist and guided her to sit between his thighs.

 

They sat quietly and satisfied. He ran his hands along her shoulder and in turn she trailed along one of his thighs.

 

“That was – intense.” She commented after a while.

 

He agreed with her. “What can I say, I'm just that good.” He said with a laugh.

 

She groaned and nudged him with an elbow. “Watch out, any bigger and you won't be able to carry that head of yours.”

 

“But you love my big fat face.” He pined. He could feel her smiling.

 

“And it's a good thing too.”

 

A knock on the door interrupted their playful argument. “Prompto? Are you still in there? Miss Monica said it's nearly dinner-time.” He knocked again.

 

They sat deathly quiet, trying not to snigger. “Yep, still in here buddy. Just getting super clean. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be down there, alright.”

 

“Oh okay.” He heard the boy through the door. “Have you spoken to Miss Obsidian? Is she feeling better?”

 

“Yeah, a hundred times better. Thanks, Talcott. You head down, get your camera ready for me, okay?” He moved in the water, turning his ear to the door.

 

“Sure thing! I'll see you down there!” They both heard his footsteps move away from them and sighed a bit before bursting into giggles.

 

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, quietly and genuinely, rubbing her arm. A layer of anxiety to his voice.

 

Obsidian stood up and got out of the tub, she turned to him and grabbed his wrist, sliding her fingers up his forearm before placing her lips against the bevelled marks of his barcode tattoo. “I'm better now, thanks, Prom.” She let go of his arm and swept hers in arc to remove the water from her body and hair. “I'll let you get bathed, properly. See you downstairs?”

 

He watched her get dressed, enthralled. “Yeah, won't be long.”

 

Obsidian made for the door and turned round one last time. “I'm glad you came back to me, Prom.”

 

Prompto smiled, feeling a guilt free warmth pooling in him. “I'll always come back to you, Obi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
